


Falling Away

by OfficiallyDeadInside



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, This is real depressing, Y'all will suffer with me, but really though, depressed komaeda, no i'm not, sorry for the angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 03:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11683197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfficiallyDeadInside/pseuds/OfficiallyDeadInside
Summary: Nagito is over with the life he leads, but is Hajime?





	Falling Away

Nagito peered over the bridge into the rocky water below, standing behind the edge of a bridge he managed to find, his luck finally useful for once. It was pretty secluded, with only the occasional car passing by. His thoughts were muddled as he felt the harsh rain hit his face, soaking him and his clothes. Not that it matters, he would be fully submerged in the water in a bit, he just wanted to feel the last bit of life before he jumped.

He sighed and took out his phone, going through his contacts and staring at Hajime's, debating with himself if he really wanted to text him. He looked over briefly at all of the notes he had out, one for each of his classmates. They managed to stay together, their high-school days just over. They were all heading off to college by the end of the summer, well that is everyone excluding Nagito.

He didn't think-scratch that, he _**knows**_ they won't miss him, after all, who could miss such lowly trash such as himself. Nevertheless, he hoped that they would at least read the notes, so they could move on quickly. He had wrapped all the notes in a thick layer of plastic so they wouldn't get wet, because who would want to read damaged notes?

He turned back to the phone, cursing at himself for getting so distracted so easily. Without thinking, he opened Hajime's chat, sending his last words to his dream lover.

"I need to say this now, or I will regret it later"

"Or maybe not"

"But I love you"

"And everyone else"

"But romantically you"

"Goodbye Hajime"

"Maybe we will meet again in another life"

Komaeda put his phone onto the ledge, hearing it buzz as Hajime was most likely trying to figure out what was going on. It was buzzing for a few more minutes before flat lining, the noise stopping, leaving Nagito with only the patter of the rain. He knew this would happen, he just hoped that Hajime wouldn't have started to ignore him so soon.

Nagito figured now was as good a time as ever to get it over with, because if he didn't do it then he would never get it done. He hopped up onto the edge, almost falling into the water as he lost his balance. He felt a flash of fear before he managed to balance himself, the water below looking as menacing as ever.

He looked around at the lights in the town, bathing in their beauty as his head started to ache with all of the emotions and the thoughts all trying to get out. He closed his eyes and breathed in the cool summer air one last time, admiring the world before he left it.

He leaned forward, pushing himself off the bridge as the wind around him started to pick up. He let himself fall, ready to feel the freezing water engulf him before the darkness of death. His life flashed before his eyes, in broken memories and flashy scenes, nothing actually making any sense.

He finally hit the water after what felt like forever, his eyes shooting open on instinct to see a multicolored blob moving towards him. Odd, he didn't think that was supposed to happen when you drowned. Nonetheless, he felt the air finally leave his lungs as his vision darkened, the last thing he felt was something grip onto his wrist.

~What happens next? Find out after this page break!~

Lights.

Lights, pain, and cold.

Those were the first three the Nagito felt when he woke up under the night sky, the feeling of gravel beneath him. So they were on the bridge, got it. He heard muffled voices around him, many of which sounded worried or shocked. His vision cleared up a bit and he saw two figures surrounding him, their identities being Kazuichi and Hajime.

"Oh thank the lord you are ok, you scare me Nagito," Hajime said breathlessly, as if the relief of Nagito waking up knocked all of the air out of his lungs. Nagito slowly sat up, still disoriented as Kazuichi tentatively wraps a blanket around him, a look of shock and concern adorned his face for the silver haired boy.

Hajime took him into a tight hug as he looked around to see the rest of his classmates, all of them wearing a similar expression to Kazuichi's. He turned back to Hajime, only to see him looking directly into his eyes.

"I love you too," Hajime whispered into his ear, inaudible to the surrounding teenagers before his expression soon turned angry.

"Don't you ever do that again! Don't you know how concerned we were for you? You almost died in there! Even Fuyuhiko was freaked the fuck out!" Hajime angrily rambled, all while helping Nagito onto his feet. He stumbled back onto Hajime, not quite used to walking yet. Hajime would have dropped him if Kazuichi had not jumped in, grabbing Nagito up by the arm and hoisting it over his shoulder.

Hajime did the same, so they could both half-carry half-drag Nagito into the van, that Nagito realized must have gotten there shortly after he had jumped. Akane and Peko took Nagito by the arms and lifted him into the van, attempting to be as gentle as possible as they put him into his seat. Everyone else piled in as Kazuichi and Akane jumped in the front, starting the van once everyone was safely buckled in.

Hajime sat down Nagito, letting him lay his head on his shoulder as he knew he needed all the rest he could get. Nagito actually felt a bit warm sitting there with all of his friends, despite still being freezing cold from jumping into a lake. He knew that they at least cared enough to save him, and that made him just a bit happier. He closed his eyes once more that night, but this time he knew he wasn't going anywhere, not just yet anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> Wowee bois this is terrible and so am I.
> 
> Nah but really, I haven't slept ~~in a week I was weak~~ in two days and this is the result of that, I am in no way Shakespear and nor do I want to be.
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy this though! I am planning out something much bigger than this, and I am on vacation also, so it may be a bit before I get anything new out but it will happen!
> 
> If you did enjoy this please tell me! I enjoy all feedback, even hits send my heart soaring! Goodbye for now, I will see you all again soon!


End file.
